<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Focus by FaultyParagon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522369">Focus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaultyParagon/pseuds/FaultyParagon'>FaultyParagon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Laws of Attraction-Verse Fics [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwardness, Canon Compliant, F/M, Pyrrha Nikos-centric, Romance, Ties &amp; Cravats, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Tension, Volume 2 (RWBY)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaultyParagon/pseuds/FaultyParagon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyrrha ties Jaune's tie. They're both focused on other things.</p><p>-Takes place in Vol. 2.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc &amp; Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Laws of Attraction-Verse Fics [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Focus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's just a little piece I had the urge to write.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">focus</span>
</p><p>"Jaune," Pyrrha sighs, waving him over with all the world-weariness that she can muster, "come here."</p><p>Her teammate pouts, but complies, flicking stray bangs out of his eyes with a quick motion of his head.</p><p>Pyrrha's fingers itch to settle the blond strands- push them up and out of the way so she can look at blue eyes dead-on, so that she can finally see who he is behind that mop of hair. She doesn't. "Jaune," she murmurs, instead reaching out to grab the collar of his dress shirt, "what happened to your tie?"</p><p>The fabric in question is rumpled and mussed, the knot lopsided and chunky, sitting around the collar of his rumpled shirt. Beacon's logo is creased in the center – evidence of how long the tie had been pressed underneath the pile of laundry sitting at the foot of Jaune's bed.</p><p>At least the blond has a hint of shame in him, glancing mournfully around at the distinct lack of their other teammates. "Ren wasn't around, so I tried doing it. Doesn't matter anyways. It's fine, Pyrrha," he mumbles, avoiding her gaze.</p><p>She ignores him, deftly undoing the choking knot around his neck and pulling the material free. With the absence of the tie, his shirt collar springs open, the button normally closing it together nowhere to be found.</p><p>Jaune's cheeks flush red. "I must've lost the button somewhere."</p><p>She has half a mind to argue and scold him, but instead reigns in her chastising words. She knows that Jaune doesn't mean to be a mess. He doesn't mean a lot of things.</p><p>Still, as her fingers gently reposition the tie around his neck and begin to redo the knot, her eyes are focused anywhere but the base of his neck. The base of his neck connects up to a soft chin covered in light blond stubble, up to blemish-free cheeks and pink lips and a straight nose that is prouder than it deserves to be, all the way up to those blue eyes-</p><p>She can feel her entire body buzzing as she finishes tying the knot. "There you go. We'll find a replacement and sew a new button on today, alright?"</p><p>Without even looking, she can feel the intensity of blue looking back at her. There is a hint of relief in his voice as he says, "Thanks, Pyrrha."</p><p>The transaction should be done. His uniform's tie is fixed.</p><p>He doesn't move.</p><p>For a painfully-long moment, she sucks in her breath, keeping her eyes fixated upon his shoulders while her fingers absentmindedly smooth out his equally-rumpled blazer. She glances up.</p><p>He's watching her.</p><p>And then he steps back, that familiar goofy grin back on his face. "Let's go to class. We're gonna be late, and Professor Goodwitch is gonna-"</p><p>But as she pastes the smile back onto her lips, Jaune's rambling words fade into the back of her mind. The sight of his eyes, so close to her, watching her just moments ago, is imprinted onto the back of her eyelids. She savours that sight, that closeness- bathes in it as she goes about her day with him by her side, pretending that no, she doesn't feel anything towards him. It wouldn't do her any good to acknowledge the feelings in her heart, after all.</p><p>And later, it is while still focusing on the memory of Jaune's slight smile, the quirk of his lips and the tinge on his cheeks and the question in that blue gaze, that Pyrrha stops paying attention to Jaune in reality. It is then that she completely misses how blue looks at her, only to completely move past her, instead settling onto pale white skin, silvery hair so smooth it shimmers in the light cascading down a few rows away. Pyrrha misses how he sucks in his breath, keeping his eyes fixated upon delicate shoulders while his fingers absentmindedly smooth out equally-delicate pages in his notebook. And in his mind's eye, he wonders-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>